


Stuck

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Lesson: always keep your phone charged





	Stuck

Jack didn't always wait for an invitation for some afternoon delight. Since Ianto was busying himself down in autopsy whilst Owen and Gwen were out on a recon, Jack decided the peace and quiet was opportune.

Things were going well, and they made it as far as the morgue transport tray, locked in a passionate fervour, and not noticing the tray gently sliding back into its cavity. If anything the approaching darkness only served to heighten their senses of each other.

Then there was a sharp click as the tray slid fully in and the heavy door closed behind them. Immediately the sound caused them to break apart, well, at least as much as the terribly confined space allowed.

'Oh, that wasn't, was it?'

'I think it might have been.'

'Remind me again who's brilliant idea this was?'

Ianto didn't offer comment. If he had to look back on things he might very well attribute their current situation to his own doing.

'So what do we do now?'

'We could keep going.' The suggestion earned Jack a pointed jab in his side. 'Or not,' he winced.

'Wait, I think my pants are still here somewhere, which means my phone is here.'

'Oh, is that what I'm lying on? I was wondering about that.'

'Gimme a sec.' Ianto struggled to manoeuvre in the tight space.

'Ow! That's my spleen,' Jack complained.

'Sorry, but my elbow had to go somewhere. Hang on, no, that's not it.'

'No, it's not, but you can hang on to it all you like.'

'Maybe later,' Ianto offered.

Finally getting a hand under Jack's body and gripping tightly at the fabric, he pulled it free from underneath them. It slipped down into the space next to him and he managed to get his arm down to rifle through the pockets, grasping the device.

He pressed a few buttons and tried to see the screen. In the darkness it should have stood out clearly. Ianto groaned and collapsed back against Jack's body.

'So we're good?'

'Not exactly.'

'What do you mean?'

'Phone's toast. Hell of a time for the battery to go dead.'

'Okay,' said Jack, surveying their options. 'Just so I know, on a scale of one to ten, how embarrassed will you be if the others find us in here?'

'Not nearly as embarrassed as if they find our rotting corpses in here. Well, mine at least.'

'Good. So that's settled then.'

'Yep.'

They both started yelling at the top of their lungs for help.


End file.
